


yet to me you are the eighth wonder of the world

by littlelooneyluna



Series: oh but darling we are meant to be [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Personal Assistant/Boss, here have another fic, i have a thing for aaron and robert having crushes on each other, softness i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron has a crush (more than a crush) on his boss (sort of boss) who hardly knows him at all.





	yet to me you are the eighth wonder of the world

**Author's Note:**

> A FLUFFY SOFT IDEA TO CHEER U UP 
> 
> ENJOY 
> 
> XOXO

The champagne he's sipping isn't the best, it makes his tongue feel dry and he has to turn around and pull a face before anyone notices him.

When he turns back, Leyla is there fretting about the amount of nibbles the clients can tuck into and he can't help but roll his eyes back and wonder why the hell he thought it was a good idea to turn up in the first place.

It's hardly his thing is it? Massive chandeliers and a piano in the corner and some fancy award ceremony for the local businesses.

It makes him look towards his shoes and become self aware of one of the scuffs which is visible, and then he's snaking a hand up and touching the tie Paddy borrowed to him and hating that too.

And then he's back to wondering why he even showed up when the actual reason comes through the door.

Robert Sugden.

He's wearing a suit like he is, only his is better, more fitted, has a proper expensive feel to it and he feels his Adam's apple bob up and down.

His insides start to flutter too and he finds it hard to breathe as he watches him greet the guests and then land a kiss on Chrissie White's cheek.

It's for show, that's what he always says and maybe it is but it doesn't stop Aaron feeling like someone has punched him right across the face.

He's thinking about it until Robert is inches away from him and has a smile on his face. "Wow, didn't think you'd show up." And Aaron's surprised that Robert even knows him that well.

He works in the same office as Robert does, only, he doesn't have his own private section with glass panelled doors to block everyone out.

He's almost like a 'nearly PA' of Robert's, works for Leyla who is actually his personal assistant until she pops out this kid that she's been carrying for the last seven months and then he should step up and fill her role.

He probably won't, he'll turn it down to save himself the embarrassment of having to have daily conversations with Robert and turn bright red and wonder if Robert hears his heart beating out of his chest.

"Yeah - I - um, I was at - I didn't -" and Aaron just drops his head and breathes out slowly. He's not like this with any other twat, he's moody, usually lets other people do the chasing and get flustered - but now? "Didn't have much on tonight."

Robert holds his gaze, smiles a little. "Well I'm glad you could make it." He admits and then he's almost laughing. "Look at you, proper in a suit and everything."

And Aaron knows that he's not doing it on purpose but he can't help but hate him a little for making his face get so red.

"Yeah well, it's all posh in here isn't it?" Aaron looks around the room, up towards the ceiling and down at Robert again.

He doesn't know why, or how, but Aaron feels like he wants to be open with Robert for the first time. Like, properly.

Because he's got Robert's undivided attention all of a sudden and -

"Mr. Sugden -" he tries to get out, because he always calls Robert that, it's a formal thing, everyone has to do it.

But Robert's not looking at him now, his blonde hair, swept across his face, is turned towards the back of Aaron.

He looks paler suddenly, like he's uncomfortable.

"Everything alright -"

"My dad and brother have turned up." He says, gulps hard and Aaron wants to know what that means almost desperately and then he feels like a twat because of course he doesn't have the right to know.

"Oh, right." Aaron says and he can't help but notice the way Robert almost gravitates towards him a little like he doesn't want to go over and greet them. It makes Aaron feel like he might melt. "They'll see you get the top award then." He tells him but Robert suddenly doesn't look so confident.

He's lost the sparkle in his eyes and the way he usually smirks whenever he's talking.

For a second, Aaron wants to raise his hand and place it on Robert's arm but then Leyla calls him to help out with the canopies and he's leaving Robert alone.

 

 

::

 

 

The awards come and go, and to everyone's surprise, Robert doesn't get the biggie.

_Best Local Businessman of the Year._

It goes to Jai Sharma and Aaron claps along as politely as possible, watches Robert do the same and then look back at his dad and brother. He looks sorry, like really sorry, as if he's let them down or something and Aaron frowns as he watches it happen.

Robert disappears after the awards are given out, and Aaron thinks it's time for himself to get going anyway.

He's sick of the looks he's getting and the 'so what do you actually do?' questions.

He's turning towards the exit when he remembers his charger by his desk and climbs the stairs to get it quickly.

He doesn't expect to see a slither of light coming from Robert's office and the man slumped down on the floor holding a bottle of something to his mouth.

Something inside Aaron screams for him to turn on his feet and pretend he hasn't seen but the other part can't help himself and soon he's knocking softly on the door and watching it open.

"Mr. Sugden?" Aaron's asking, and he's pathetic.

Robert looks caught off guard, embarrassed almost. "Aaron. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to get this." He holds up his charger and then takes the softness in Robert's voice as his way in to the room.  
"For what it's worth, you should have won." He shrugs out, and Robert looks almost flattered.

"It's not that. I didn't even care about the poxy award." Robert says, and Aaron slowly shuts the door behind him. "But _they_ did, and - and I was supposed to prove that I wasn't a waste of time."

Aaron's never seen Robert like this before, he didn't think he'd ever be here having to reassure Robert Sugden of his talent.

"Don't say that." Aaron says, and it almost hurts.

"Dad's always thought I was this disappointment and then what do I go and do? Disappoint him."

Aaron frowns. "You haven't." He says hastily. "Everyone knows how good you are."

Robert scoffs. "Except him." He says heavily. "And it shouldn't matter but -"

"It's okay." Aaron can't help but say, comes a little closer to Robert.

"It's not. I'm - I'm _useless_." Robert says and Aaron's eyes widen and he feels something pouring out of him and he can't even -

"I think you're amazing."

And it's the least professional thing he could ever say to his boss.

But he says it, blurts it out and yeah, he's got a hand on Robert's knee and -

He pulls it back and looks petrified suddenly of being sacked.

"I'm sorry." Aaron says hastily, moves his hand away and then feels Robert grab hold of it with a powerful strength.

Intensity.

"Did you mean that?" He's asking, looking almost lost and Aaron can't help the way he nods his head slowly at him.

There's no point taking it back now.

And then Robert looks like he's never been fucking happier and he's pulling a hand round Aaron's neck and dragging him a little closer towards him and Aaron lets out a shaky breath because he feels like this is a dream.

"It's okay." Robert nearly laughs out, looks so sincere as he speaks and tries to reassure Aaron.

And then Aaron's leaning in and they're kissing and it's soft, filed with this tug of passion and lust and fluttering feelings.

When they pull away Robert's just staring at him and Aaron's staring back in awe.

"Thought it was all in my head. You having feelings for -"

Aaron bites his lip. He loves him, is _in_ love with him but he'll wait a while before he says that.

"It's not." Aaron laughs out.

Robert smiles. "Everyone told me you were this - moody, unfeeling type." He says and Aaron frowns. "But sometimes I'd catch you staring or - I'd see you and you'd look so kind."

Aaron kisses him again for that and then they're resting against each other and Robert's telling him that when Leyla leaves he's definitely being his PA and it makes Aaron blush.

"Oh and, it's _Robert_." Robert says, playfully introduces himself and Aaron blushes. "Never Mr. Sugden." He tells him before a hand falls over Aaron's crotch. "Well, only in bed okay?"

And Aaron gets to hit him, gets to plant his mouth on his after and -

He's the _real_ winner tonight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought if you have the time! X


End file.
